1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a polyaxial screw and coupling apparatus for use with orthopedic fixation systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to a screw for insertion into spinal bone, and a coupling element polyaxially mounted thereto for coupling the screw to an orthopedic implantation structure, such as a rod, therein enhancing the efficacy of the implant assembly by providing freedom of angulation among the rod, screw and coupling element.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The spinal column is highly complex system of bones and connective tissues which houses and protects critical elements of the nervous system and the arterial and veinous bodies in close proximity thereto. In spite of these complexities, the spine is a highly flexible structure, capable of a high degree of curvature and twist through a wide range of motion.
Genetic or developmental irregularities, trauma, chronic stress, tumors, and disease, however, can result in spinal pathologies which either limit this range of motion, or which threaten the critical elements of the nervous system housed within the spinal column. A variety of systems have been disclosed in the art which achieve this immobilization by implanting artificial assemblies in or on the spinal column. These assemblies may be classified as anterior, posterior, or lateral implants. As the classification suggests, lateral and anterior assemblies are coupled to the anterior portion of the spine, which is the sequence of vertebral bodies. Posterior implants are attached to the back of the spinal column, generally hooking under the lamina and entering into the central canal, attaching to the transverse process, or coupling through the pedicle bone. The present invention relates to spinal fixation devices for immobilizing and altering the alignment of the spine over a large number, for example more than three or four, vertebra by means of affixing at least one elongate rod to the sequence of selected bones.
Such "rod assemblies" generally comprise a plurality of screws which are implanted through the posterior lateral surfaces of the laminae, through the pedicles, and into their respective vertebral bodies. The screws are provided with coupling elements, for receiving an elongate rod therethrough. The rod extends along the axis of the spine, coupling to the plurality of screws via their coupling elements. The aligning influence of the rod forces the spine to which it is affixed, to conform to a more proper shape.
It has been identified, however, that a considerable difficulty is associated with inserting screws along a misaligned curvature and simultaneously exactly positioning the coupling elements such that the receiving loci thereof are aligned so that the rod can be passed therethrough without distorting the screws. Attempts at achieving proper alignment with fixed screws is understood to require considerably longer operating time, which is known to increase the incidence of complications associated with surgery. Often such alignments, with such fixed axes devices could not be achieved, and the entire instrumentationing effort would end unsuccessfully.
In addition, for many patients specific pathology it is desirable that the rod extend down into and beyond the lumbar portion of the spine, and for the end of the rod to be coupled to the sacral bone. Providing such an end to the assembly in the sacral bone has been understandably suggested inasmuch as it provides superior support to the fall extent of the assembly. The most suitable position for the insertion of the screws into the sacral body may not, however, conform to the direction extent of the rod as it is affixed to the entirety of the assembly. Misalignment of the rod with respect to the screw and the coupling element is often a source of considerable disadvantage for the surgeon, often requiring considerable efforts to be expended bending and aligning the rod with the receiving locus of the coupling element. These additional efforts are a considerable difficulty associated with the proper and expeditious affixation, and over the long term, the offset of the rod can have a deleterious effect on the overall performance of the entire implantation assembly.
The art contains a variety of attempts at providing instrumentation which permit a freedom with respect to angulation of the screw and the coupling element. These teachings, however, have generally been complex, and inadequately reliable with respect to durability. The considerable drawbacks associated with the prior art systems include complexity, difficulty properly positioned the rod and coupling elements, and the tedious manipulation of the many parts associated with the complex devices.
It is, therefore, the principal object of the present invention to provide a pedicle screw and coupling element assembly which provides a polyaxial freedom of implantation angulation with respect to rod reception.
In addition, it is an object of the present invention to provide such an assembly which comprises a reduced number of elements, and which correspondingly provides for expeditious implantation.
Accordingly it is also an object of the present invention to provide an assembly which is reliable, durable, and provides long term fixation support.
Other objects of the present invention not explicitly stated will be set forth and will be more clearly understood in conjunction with the descriptions of the preferred embodiments disclosed hereafter.